1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic device including a digital tuner unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, most personal computers have included a terrestrial analog tuner unit for receiving terrestrial analog broadcast signals. Most recently, personal computers such as a notebook personal computer have been desired which are capable of watching and hearing programs of terrestrial digital broadcasting (ISDB-T), satellite broadcasting (BS), overseas digital broadcasting (e.g., DVB-T) and the like. The personal computers therefore have to include a digital tuner unit such as a terrestrial digital tuner unit.
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publications Nos. 2004-282214 and 2001-044870 disclose a technique of equipping an AV device such as a TV set with a digital tuner unit. Generally, AV devices have no great constraints in their height direction.
Personal computers, especially notebook personal computers have a thin box-shaped cabinet as a main body. In order to incorporate a digital tuner unit in the cabinet of the notebook personal computer, the constraints in the height direction have to be taken into consideration. Recently, the cabinet has been required to decrease in thickness more greatly; however, it is difficult to incorporate a digital tuner unit in the cabinet with the requirement satisfaction.